bad_deathclawfandomcom-20200214-history
Scientist
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} ' }' |'Access:' } }|' Additional Access:' } |}}Difficulty: } Supervisors: } Duties: } Guides: } } | Quote: }}} |} You are the Scientist for Vault 113, resident researcher of the Vault-Tec Corporation. Chosen for your scientific initiative displayed in your G.O.A.T. test, you are now the Overseer's utensil in furthering the Vault's research and development. Your duties are to carry out experiments, research and develop new technologies and construct new machinery for the Vault under the directives of your Overseer. The Vault and You You have decided to take on the formidable challenge of being the Vault's designated Scientist, what now? The duties of the Scientist are some of the most important duties in the Vault. You are solely responsible for the Vault's development and progression technologically, as well as a multitude of dependencies on these developments, such as Security, Medicine, Farming and Mining. Often times, it is the actions of Science which can ultimately decide your little Vault's fate, as within the Scientist's grasp are the abilities to reproduce and create new life, provide ample security coverage and enhance the collection of vital materials. It is important that you comply with the directives given to you by the Overseer, so that the Vault is unified in its direction taken, as well as to avoid a sentence in the Brig for insubordination. Initiatives which will assist the Vault's running are technologies such as Cloning, R&D, Cyborgs, R.I.P.L.E.Y.'s and Xenobiology; all of which should be a priority of the Scientist unless instructed otherwise. Being the Scientist You hold a great number of responsibilities and expectations as the Scientist. Accomplishing the goals both set out for you will assist the Vault's continuance and survival, ultimately preventing the wholesale death of your people. 1. Setting up your Science Lab. You are afforded a great deal of liberty when it comes to your scientific pursuits and how you go about them. It is generally best (and necessary) to begin your shift by researching all the necessary technologies in the R&D console, branching from there out to develop other technologies and build up the Vault's scientific advancement. Offering a helping hand to other departments in your Vault, such as assisting mining in gathering new materials by building a R.I.P.L.E.Y., or working on the establishment of a cloning facility for Medical will likely yield greater awards for Science down the line, as well as advancing your comrade's positions in the Vault. Generally speaking, the Vault will often be lacking in the necessary workforce to achieve maximum efficiency. As such, it is a general expectation of the Scientist to work on the construction of Cyborgs, if you have not already additionally built a cloning facility. 2. Further Developments. Once you have achieved all necessary technologies that are within your capabilities, your job will quickly become far easier and less-strenuous, apart from the potential continued manufacturing of Cyborgs, Positronic Brains and the process of Cloning. From here on out, the development of more niche, experimental technologies are wholly within your capabilities. Your services will likely be called up occasionally, especially during unforeseen occurrences, such as outside interaction or intervention. 3. Summary. You ultimately fill a vital position in the Vault, with many departments and outcomes depending entirely on your innate vigour and enthusiasm in approaching your job. You will likely never run out of things to do, due to your nigh constant requests, overarching duties and personal ambitions. You service will be fulfilling and rewarding, your assistance to the Vault incomparable. That or you could just build an army of Fisto's and take over the Vault... Whatever floats your boat. Faction Roles * Overseer * Chief of Security * Scientist * Doctor * Security Officer * Dweller Further Reading Vault Law and Punishments Vault Information Vault-Tec Corporation Category:Vault